


Prompt One: Autumn/Fall

by abadeerly



Series: Bubbline Week 2018 [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Autumn/Fall, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, One Shot, bubbline week, bubbline week 2018, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: For bubbline week 2018.





	Prompt One: Autumn/Fall

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever contributing to bubbline week! I hope I manage to continue with every prompt.

Leaves crunched under her heavy footfall. Some were still soggy from the downpour of the night before, some had freshly fallen from their branches. The wet ones had already formed an odd sort of layer of conjoined browns and oranges. Marceline just hunched her shoulders higher, keeping her head down against her chest and buried her hands deeper into her pockets, trying her best to garner as much as warmth as she possibly could.

She continued to walk down the main street, passing by all the shops with their Halloween decorations up and the tacky fake pumpkins. Of course Bonnibel wanted to have their date in one of the cafes that had a worn down statue of Frankenstein’s monster out front. And of course the staff greeted her with fake blood and face paints. Marceline wanted to roll her eyes at one of the decorations but found herself smiling despite herself.

Her girlfriend was sat in one of the booths by the window, stooped over her laptop as she typed feverishly. Marceline assumed she was finishing off her thesis, or maybe just starting another crazy science experiment that required lots and lots of research. Whatever it was, the younger girl looked adorable whilst writing it; her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth and a freckled furrow at her brow. Marceline hovered closer.

“Keep working like that and you’ll have steam coming out of your joints.” She joked airily, ghosting a kiss to Bonnibel’s cheekbone. “Happy two years, nerd.”

Her girlfriends hands stopped and a smile presented itself. “You got here alright, then?” Bonnibel asked as she watched Marceline slide into the opposite booth. “No one come chasing after you with pitchforks?”

“Har har,”

“Don’t be sarcastic with _me_ , Abadeer. Vampirism still isn’t the norm, you know.” Bonnibel muttered, voice serious and yet still lilted with amusement. A stray hair was tucked behind her ear.

Marceline just rolled her eyes and glanced out the window, eyeing up one of the pumpkins sat on a doorstep. They were always meant to keep out the dark spirits and ghouls, as old folklore suggested. Marceline being undead just meant less fun for Bonnibel on Halloween night. No awful smell of pumpkin guts for the both of them. She twisted her mouth in thought.

“Have you ordered us drinks?” Marceline asked eventually. When Bonnibel gestured to the empty table, Marceline stood. “Same as usual?”

“Hmm, surprise me.”

Bonnibel Butler could not be surprised. With this in mind, Marceline bought them both the cafe’s october promotional latte and a strawberry pastry for herself. Turning back to their table, she was surprised to find Bonnibel tucking her laptop into her bag and shrugging on her coat.

“We’re leaving, then?” She asked, passing her friend the cup.

The red head nodded and laced their hands together, pressing a kiss to Marceline’s pale cheek as they left the warmth of the cafe. “There’s a cornfield maze this year, I wanna get lost with you and kiss you at one of the dead ends. _And_ just to make this anniversary worth your while, we’re ordering pizza and I promise I won’t get garlic bread.”

Marceline’s smile wavered. “If you want garlic bread you can have garlic bread, babe.”

“I know.” Bonnie said around a smile, rolling her eyes a little at her girlfriends confused expression. “I can’t exactly kiss you after eating garlic, can I?”

“Valid.”

 


End file.
